Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-27170788-20170429054156/@comment-4023909-20170429084928
i hear you man/girl. pyrrhas death killed something inside me. hell i didn't feel "right" for a few month after, think I still don't fell like I did before. sure i haven't seen a lot of heros die in shows i watch but when they did i didn't mind as mush as pyrrhas death did it me. could it be by all the build up she had with her crush on jaune and her not getting asked out to the dace (and other stuff). it was almost like a real death, witch I congraz RT for that, making everyone in the shoe so real surprizing pennys death didn't affect me as much even tho I liked her more (hell, I think penny was my fav followed by pyrrha). maybe caz there's the "she's a robot, she can be rebuilt" stuff, even tho it will prob never happen. and then there's the stuff with penny maybe being a real persons soul, with ill talk about later and im with you, pyrrha is dead (put in a "there dead jim giff here, lol). the only way i can see any type of her coming back in something to do with souls. same goes with penny. we got no idear what there afterlife is so it could work. but for the love of god make her different, maybe all suited up so we donno its her to start with also, her death was "needed" to move the story on. it shows that not every hero lives to see the "happy ending". it was also a kick in the gut for rubys sliver eye power to start. it also seems to of made ruby less childish, sure she has bits here and there, like loling at jaunes jumper, but all in all she's "grown up". same with jaune, he's went from the goof to someone that can hold his own in a fight... and a goof, lol it allso shown that cinder isn't someone to mess with like torchwich was. you could fight torchwich and you would survive, like in most cartoon shows. cinders a bad ass that doesn't give two fucks on how anyone feels, she even said she will do anything for power, that means killing. to think that salem is even more scary then cinder... that could get "mess"y... yer i have thought the "evil pyrrha" thing could happen. think i said when this first came around that it reminds me of a old show i watched where one of the heroes was also the main bad dude (who was really one of the girls, that was funny). i don't remember how it worked, but i think the girl didn't know she was the evil dude (brainwashed or multiple personality maybe). when the "pull of the mask" happened and everyone found out you see how it worked, like the girl being off camera and sneaking away to get changed into the evils dudes clothing and stuff like that. was cool after that season the girl comes back as a good guy and has the fighting skill of the evil dude if she could back like nothing happened sure ill be happy, but ill also be pissed wow... i read the full lot.... i never do that.... ever... lol (and also ha! I did a wall of text without even trying, lol)